ABSTRACT The Immunology and Inflammation training program at NYU School of Medicine (NYUSoM) provides pre- doctoral and post-doctoral training at the interface between immunology and human disease. The Program trains students and postdoctoral fellows in basic immunology as well as its applications in host- pathogen interactions, autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, and antitumor immunity. A long-term goal of the program is to train a new cadre of researchers in the broad and interdisciplinary area of immunology and its relation to inflammatory processes. The first cycle of the program supported multiple successful trainees, all of whom currently continue training or employment in academic immunology research. The training program currently has 30 faculty who are highly productive scientists with extensive mentoring experience. The faculty mentors all share a common interest in understanding basic immunological mechanisms and how the dysregulation of these mechanisms by genetic and environmental factors leads to disease. In addition, NYUSoM is undertaking a major expansion of its immunology research base at all levels and through multiple departments and centers. To match this existing research strength and ongoing expansion in the field of immunology, we propose a training program with 4 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral positions. The program complements and interacts with other existing training programs at NYUSoM, but provides a unique curriculum and training experience with rigorous courses and seminars in an environment that encourages diversity. Trainees will acquire the ability to critically evaluate scientific data and literature and will develop their writing and presentation skills through participation in the immunology seminar series, work-in-progress presentations, journal clubs and an annual retreat. The successful trainees will represent a new generation of scientists who can contribute to the development of novel therapies to treat inflammatory diseases.